


Comfy Pearl and Anon's hillside date

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hillside, anything more would be spoilers, date, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Anon takes Comfy Pearl to the hill where she first set foot on Earth.





	Comfy Pearl and Anon's hillside date

>It had been a full year since Anon and Comfy Pearl had started dating. A full year of getting to know each other, sharing laughs, experiencing things together, and even a fight or two where their ideas clashed. Through it all, the pair had grown to truly love each other, despite their differences.   
>It was with this in mind that Anon had taken Comfy Pearl up to the hillside where she had first arrived on Earth. The pair had been there together only one other time in the past, it was a day they both looked back upon fondly.   
>Anon smiled to himself as he lead Comfy Pearl up the green hillside, careful to avoid the rainbow of colored flowers that dotted it. A large tree sat on top of the hill, lovely pink blooms dotted along the green leaves. Petals fluttered through the air as they fell gently to the ground. The sun was setting in the distance, casting the sky in shades of red, pink, orange, and purple. It was the perfect setting.  
>Anon smiled as he looked at Comfy Pearl, gently stroking her cheek. "Pearl my sweetheart, have you ever thought about the future?"  
>Comfy Pearl smiled back at Anon. "I have my dear Anon, why do you ask?"  
>"When you think about the future, are there any where I'm not present?"   
>"None of the futures I think about are without you Anon. I love you, I can't imagine my life without you anymore."  
>Anon's smile grew larger as he heard her words. "I'm glad to hear you say that my love. I feel the same way, all the futures I envision for myself are with you at my side. That's why I want to do something, here on this hill where you first touched your feet upon the Earth."  
>Anon pulled a blue box from his pocket and got down on his right knee. "Pearl, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to live with you, to share all my joys and all my sorrow with you. Nothing would make me happier than having you at my side. Will you marry me?" Anon opened the blue box, revealing a plain gold ring, no gems upon its surface.   
>Comfy Pearl's eyes eyes widened in shock as she looked upon the ring, her body shaking. She had been watching wedding shows lately, she understood what it was Anon was asking. Was he really ready to do this? "M-my love, are you.....sure? You want to marry me?"  
>"I'm sure my sweet. Nothing would make me happier."  
>Tears of joy welled up in Comfy Pearl's eyes. "Oh Anon, then yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"  
>Anon stood up and pulled Comfy Pearl into a tight hug, the pair smiling and laughing as they held each other close. After a few moments, The pair broke away from each other, long enough for Anon to slip the gold ring upon Comfy Pearl's left hand. She smiled as she looked upon the plain gold band.   
>"It's a perfect fit. I love you so much Anon."  
>"I love you too Pearl."  
>The pair shared a passionate kiss as the sun finished setting over the hill and night fell. As they pulled away from each other's lips, Anon cleared his throat. "So, uh, do you want to spend the night over at my place, fiance?"  
>Comfy Pearl let out a long sigh. "As much as I would love to, all my clothing is back at my place, and I was going to meet with an old friend tomorrow. Oh, she's going to be so surprised when I tell her the news! I promise my love, I'll start moving my things into your home, our home, soon. I have no obligation to the place I'm staying currently other than my things being there."  
>Anon let out a soft chuckle. "Okay my darling, that's fair enough. I'll meet you there tomorrow after work and help you gather some of your things. I'll drive you home."  
>"Thank you, my love."  
>Comfy Pearl pulled a pair of flashlights from her gem before the pair began walking down the hill, hand in hand. Excitement filled their bodies as they thought of their future together, as soon to be husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is short, but it was important.


End file.
